Cousins Through Time and Space
by Mitester
Summary: Hermione went to visit her cousin Amy Pond when she was 15. That was also when she met the Doctor for the first time. What happens when they meet again but this time Hermione has been through war and heartbreak. Watch as the two cousins travel through time and space and how will Hermione's magic help in sticky situations? Read and find out!
1. Prolouge

HP/DW Crossover.

Prologue

Amy Pond was sat in her local café in Leadworth with her boyfriend Rory Williams; talking about having to bail Mels out of jail (again), when her phone rang.

Although she was 19 but she didn't have many friends because 4 psychiatrists is a downer on your reputation.

She shared a look of surprise with Rory, the only reason she kept this phone was to know when to bail Mels out of jail, time and time again. Taking it out of her pocket she answered with a cautious "Hello?"

"Amy..." a London accent replied "Its Hermione"

This really surprised Amy, she hadn't heard from her cousin since she was 15 when Hermione got accepted into a private boarding school at age 11. Despite the age difference they were very close and Hermione visited every summer since she was 7 with Amy being the over protective older sister figure.

"Hermione? How are you?" Amy asked excitedly hoping she could visit. "I'm good thanks I was wondering could I come visit? I have some things to tell you" she asked quietly. "Of course you can! Shall I come pick you up tomorrow?" Amy responded bouncing in her seat causing a few looks being sent her way from other customers and a concerned look from Rory. It was about a minute before Hermione replied "Actually can you meet me at Kings Cross Station tomorrow afternoon? Because school finishes tomorrow"

"That should be fine what platform?" Amy questioned while thinking, something seemed off about her cousin she was a lot more subdued than normal which isn't right Hermione's usually bouncy and energetic, she now sounded tired and withdrawn. It was Rory's foot connecting with her shin that knocked her train of thought off and only just caught Hermione's answer "Between platforms 9 and 10 if that's okay?" she inquired. Eyes watering and giving Rory a look which promised pain later, "That's fine 3 o'clock good?" she responded, There was a slight pause before "That's great ill see you tomorrow, I have to go I have poti- I mean chemistry in 10 minutes see you tomorrow" Amy couldn't even say by before she hung up. After putting her phone back in her pocket Amy looked at Rory "Can you drive me to Kings Cross Tomorrow?" Rory who gave a look like a deer in the headlights just blankly nodded his head trying to work through everything he had heard and wondered how much of an impact Amy's cousin would have in Leadworth.

Little did anyone know that Amy and Rory's life would never be the same again.

* * *

500 miles away in Scotland

Hermione Granger had just finished on the phone to her older cousin Amy. The phone (Which she had charmed to work inside Hogwarts, She wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing) was nothing special just a usual flip phone. Realising what she almost said cursed herself for almost saying potions on the phone, she may be telling Amy about being a witch (With the ministry's permission) but she didn't want to do it over the phone that could be cataclysmic or Amy would think she was crazy but hopefully she would believe her when she had seen proof.

As she moved to get her books she winced in pain, that injury will be fun explaining to Amy and her Scottish temper, it had been a week since the Department of Mysteries and the curse Dolohov hit her with was sore and left a huge scar across her stomach as well which isn't nice to look at either. Now that all her books were gathered in her bag she headed down to potions her last lesson of the year as she was walking she was thinking how her parents are, now that Voldemort was out in the open she had owled them to get out of the country (Which they now had done) however distant they were being with her right now, which was another reason she was staying with Amy. And honestly Leadworth is a boring town right? Her train of thought abruptly ended as she walked into potions as she didn't want to aggravate Snape she'd had enough death wishes to last her a lifetime.

When Hermione woke up the next morning she took her daily potions, which she has to take to Amy's with her, and got changed into some muggle clothing which consisted of a long-sleeved red shirt, blue denim jeans and black trainers. While it may not be the height of fashion but it suited Hermione just fine. As she attempted to brush the lion's mane she called hair she thought about how she could break the news gently to her because she only had today to prove it, (Technically its the last day of term and Amy's a blood relative), so trunk in hand she walked down to meet Harry and Ron and the 3 walked in comfortable silence as they got on the carriage that led to the Hogwarts Express. As they got on the train Hermione took a good around knowing she wouldn't see the majestic castle for a year she took one last look and boarded the train.

After doing prefect rounds with Ron she went back to their compartment where Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville resided. "So" she said trying to make conversation "What's everyone doing this summer? I'm staying with my cousin, What about you guys?" She had barely finished when Luna graced the group with an answer "Me and daddy are going to look for crumple horned snorcacks in Sweeden" she concluded in her usual dreamy tone which cause Hermione to force a smile on her face "That's lovely Luna" she said almost through her teeth although they were getting along better it didn't mean she had to believe in the things Luna did. "Any one else doing something this summer" Hermione said exasperated however the monotone answers she wasn't expecting;

"Dursleys"

"Quidditch"

"Working in the Greenhouses with Gran"

"TRYING to play Quidditch with my brothers"

"Lovely" she countered and they remained in silence after that.

As the train stopped and they disembarked Hermione helped the Order of the Phoenix threaten Harry's Aunt, Uncle and Cousin satisfied at the colour of puce Harry's Uncle was showing, she walked through the gateway that led to the muggle world and to her cousin.

* * *

12 o'clock that day in Leadworth...

"RORY!" Amy shouted to her boyfriend "Hurry up!" She screamed trying to make her house livable for more than one person (Her and Rory weren't ready for that yet) as she moved the last boxes into the attic before sitting down and having a break, Rory would be fine. After about an hour of reading her new magazine Rory came down the stairs looking flustered "ive finished" He said ignoring the fact Amy had a magazine in her hand and not the boxes she was supposed to moving, "Shall we go to Kings Cross then?" Rory questioned before clicking his fingers in her face "AMY!" he shouted making her jump which made Amy fall off the chair she was sitting on, with a glare at Rory she got up dusted her self off and responded with "Yeah let's go" before she tripped Rory who fell on his face "HA Take that stupid face" before she ran to the car.

The car ride was full of talking about when they would probably have to bail Mels out of jail for the umpteenth time, before Rory finally pulled in to the car park for Kings Cross Station and got out of the car and headed inside towards platforms 9 and 10.

When they got to the platform they saw a bushy brown-haired girl with a read t-shirt and blue jeans. Walking forward she shouted "Hermione!" the girl in question turned round to see a ginger wearing; brown cowboy boots, black denim shorts, a red t-shirt with a brown leather jacket and a Scottish accent that could only belong to Amy Pond, and grinned shouting "AMY!" with a 10,000 watt smile that could light a fire, ran up and hugged her noticing the hiss and wince of pain and resolved to ask about that later as they walked to the exit of the train station and into the car before driving to Leadworth in silence.


	2. The Catch Up

When they eventually got back to Leadworth and pulled up outside Amy's exceptionally large house for a town so small and got out of the car. While Rory got Hermione's trunk out of the car, Hermione prepared herself for what was to come and thinking where to begin her story maybe when she got her letter? Halloween of first year? Would she even mention the danger? Her parents didn't know that's for sure. Hermione was brought out of her thoughts with Rory bringing her trunk up the stairs with Amy following behind.

After everything had been put away it was just Amy and Hermione left (Rory after helping out left to give the two some time to catch up) and they were sat down stairs when Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Amy closely "I have some things to tell you" She started uneasily "Will you keep an open mind?" she finished softly gazing in Amy's direction who nodded her head blankly. "Okay I'm a witch" she said bluntly.

Amy just stared at Hermione in shock expecting April fools even though it was June but Hermione was deadly serious and to prove it (It was the last day of term and the trace on her wand isn't reset until tomorrow) she knocked the nearby vase off the shelf and watched as it shattered, before Amy had time to sputter out any words, Hermione took out her wand and whispered "Reparo!" Amy could only watch in awe as the shattered pieces of the vase magically repaired and sat back on the shelf "Believe me now?" Hermione asked with a slight smirk on her face while Amy nodded faintly and silently asked her to continue.

"Well" Hermione said "I was brought up by Muggle's..."she started but was interrupted by Amy asking "What's a Muggle?"

"Oh, it's just a way of saying non magical person." Hermione finished, she felt like one of the Weasley twins. Satisfied with her answer Amy nodded at Hermione to continue.

"So as I was saying, I was brought up by Muggles. My parents were dentists as you know, both very normal people, so were quite shocked when they found out I was a witch."

"So how did you find out?"

"Oh right, well the school I go to, Hogwarts, they have your name down from birth if you're magical and they send out letters to witches and wizards on their 11th birthday."

Amy looked very skeptical at this point "So what, you get a letter and instantly believe you're a witch?"

Hermione laughed at the look on her cousins face "Oh no, since I was raised by Muggle's the Deputy Head, Professor McGonagall, came to my house with the letter. She let me read the letter and then explained about the school. We had to get her to prove she really was a witch first, of course."

"Oh that was hilarious..." she left in suspense for a couple of minutes "She turned the table into a pig!" Hermione gasped out as she started giggling uncontrollably, before she winced in pain that injury would be the death of her, noticing the wince Amy began "Are you alri-" she never got to finish before Hermione interrupted her "Later" She said clenching her teeth together to ignore the pain "That story will come later, I promise" she finished taking deep breaths and putting a smile on her face which Amy could tell was forced.

"So where were we?" Hermione started again, "Right the pig, So after that Professor McGonagall took us to Diagon alley, the wizarding worlds shopping centre in england, it was breathtaking, my favourite shop was Flourish And Blotts, the book store I think that day I brought 30 books and memorized all my subject books too" Hermione said sheepishly thinking how self righteous she sounded in her first year. "What subjects did you take?" Amy asked wanting to know everything while sounding like a school girl, Hermione laughed at the sheer joy on her cousins face "Well" she said going into 'lecture mode' as Harry and Ron called it, "The core subjects until OWL year are; Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Herbology and History of Magic and when you get to third year you can take either Arithmatacy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies but more on that later" Amy had a confused look on her face "No Maths, English or Science" she pondered "Weird" she finished

"Now here's were the story really starts, I'll do each year up to the present in parts then ill answer your questions okay?" Amy nodded her head and started listening attentively.

"It all starts Halloween of my first year, I was a bit of a know-it all and didn't have any friends at all until the day Ronald Weasley made me cry. We were in Charms class and Ron was getting the incantation wrong and me trying to make friends corrected him, except he didn't like the fact I was clever and called me a nightmare and said its no wonder I didn't have any friends. However what they didn't know was I was behind them and heard every word and before they could ridicule me even more I ran straight to the girls bathroom" Here Hermione paused and looked at Amy "Promise me you'll keep calm" she pleaded quietly, Amy adopted a worried expression and just nodded a feeling of foreboding settling in her stomach.

"So" she continued "I spent the whole of the afternoon missing classes crying in the girls bathroom and I missed the notice of a mountain troll being let into the school" Hermione paused to take a look at Amy who looked ready to faint but kept quiet all the same. "Harry and Ron had noticed that I was missing and came to warn me, unfortunately the troll had made its way into the girls bathroom, where I was."

Amy was ready to hyperventilate so Hermione ploughed on "I was just coming out of the cubicle when I saw the troll and screamed it kept lunging for me when Harry and Ron came through the door. Harry had jumped on its back while Ron, quite ironically, with the spell I tried to help him with and knocked it out with its own club rescuing me and thus the friendship had formed".

Hermione carried on for what felt like hours explaining the things Amy didn't understand like; Quidditch, Harry's fame and Voldemort himself. By the time Hermione got round to explaining her injury (In which Amy wasnt very happy) and what happened during her last week of school it had gotten dark outside and Hermione had gone to make some dinner.

Amy on the other hand, was pale white while thinking about everything Hermione had explained about her world it was dangerous yet she went back for her friends and her education, and Amy admired her younger cousin for that, even with how bad she was injured she still carried on no matter what and for that Amy had never been prouder.

When Hermione came back in, they ate dinner in silence, when that was over Amy beckoned Hermione over; "While my story isn't as exciting as yours, I'm going to tell you anyway. It all began when I was 7 years old, there was a huge crack in my wall. This is the story of the raggedy man and the blue box my imaginary friend"

Little did Amy know her imaginary friend was coming back and was not just going to change her life but Hermione's as well.


End file.
